Absolutely Beautiful
by Chiriru
Summary: 3xD, 4x? Implied Dx? and 3x? . When Quatre's two lovers find out the truth, what is going to happen? Don't ask where it came from, please...


I saw them. It was entirely my fault it even happened.  
I couldn't believe my eyes, at first. Luckily, they never  
found out. It, it was new for them, I could tell...stupid  
empathic ablities. They were entirely faithful to me - until  
the found each other.  
  
They were....beautiful.  
  
His muscular body, tan and shaped from the circus, his chocolate  
hair was perfect...his emerald eyes glittered. With lust, with  
passion, with love.  
  
Her, pale vanilla scented body, long golden hair, ice blue eyes...  
Her soft caresses, and secret smiles, as she brushed his long bangs  
from his face.  
  
They are beautiful.  
  
He held her, and told her those three little words every wants  
to hear. Arms wrapped around her waist, kissing her cheek, and  
holding on for mere pleasure.  
  
Her french manicured nails attached to those soft wonderful fingers,  
soothed his worried brow, assuring her love for him.  
  
Together, they had a kindness, a certain light I never saw when  
I was with them.  
  
They...Allah, they are so beautiful.  
  
I pretended not to be alarmed, you know. When they came, and  
told me it was over. Personally. I took it all in stride.  
Or so they thought.  
  
I, I was hoping...no...wanting. I wanted them both. They,  
they were mine.  
  
What a fool I was.  
  
I lost my most beautiful treasures.  
  
Just because I left them both house keys, especially on the  
weekend they KNEW I was out of town.  
  
She just had to come over, straighten up.  
  
He just had to check to security, to protect me....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Softly, she un locked the door. Her soft summer dress  
wasn't exactly warm, so she hurried in to the cooler  
room. The rain had started up again.  
  
How she hated rain.  
  
With a sigh, she set her key down on a nearby counter top.  
  
No one was home. That was good....and it was bad.  
  
Good - no Rashid to deal with.  
  
Bad - no Quatre to deal with.  
  
Sighing, she daintly slipped out of her sandles, and went upstairs  
to wash up. She was bent on cleaning up that MESS her darling  
called a room.  
  
As she padded up the stairs she remembered when she got to  
redecorate the upstairs bed rooms and guestrooms.  
  
Most didn't think that she liked work - and most of the time  
they were right. But she *liked* re-doing his rooms. It was  
fun, and some things she went crazy on.  
  
*But,* she thought *before I start cleaning, I better put on some  
older clothes and wash up a bit. Well...I want to shower anyways*  
  
She opened her room - lavander and orchid walls greated her, the   
smell of fresh orchids wafted to her nostrils, the oak wood feeling homey  
and her comfortor was all made.  
  
Stripping down, throwing her pale blue dress on the bed, she walled  
over to her white, purple, and teal bathroom. It was adjoining hers,  
and another room, though she didn't really have to worry.  
  
Picking up a soft, light purple towel, a bar of floral soap, and  
her plum plastic box holding her hair supplies, she closed the bathroom  
door and turned on her shower.  
  
She'd get to work...right after a nice long bath.  
  
Looking through her box, she pulled out a bottle of bubble bath at  
random.  
  
*hm. Vanilla. Sounds good to me*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her strolled the grounds, checking the system, doors, windows, the grounds  
keepers...ect. ect.  
  
Rashid and the Mangunaic Corp. had all gone with Quatre, his koi, to this  
business meeting out on L1. So here he was, stuck on Earth, no body  
around, and him.  
  
*Seems like no one is ever around. After all, who wants a no name?*  
  
Quatre did.  
  
*Or at least, did at one time*  
  
Things had gotten funny. Things always got funny. With Midi, with Catherine,  
with Quatre...with everyone.  
  
He was beginning to think that him and relationships just didn't work.  
  
A flash of lightning stuck arcossed the night sky, huge thunder ensued.  
  
Looking down, for the first time, he realized he was soping wet.  
  
*Hm. Quatre won't mind if I stay in till the storm clears.*  
  
Unlocking to door, he found a key, just *sitting* on the counter top,   
and a pair of girl's sandels placed near the doorway.  
  
He pulled out his gun, and quitely, though wetly, snuck up the stairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pulling her overalls up, she appraized herself in the mirror.  
Not bad, the small black shirt clung to her for dear life, the  
jean overalls cut just enough to be femine.  
  
Fluffing out her long, long hair, she hummed, and sung a bit,  
coming out her wet hair, preparing to braid.  
  
"Hm..doo doododo do. There will come a day, some where far away,  
and in you arms, I'll stay...My only Love. You've reached the  
deepest part of the secret in my heart, I've know it from the  
start...my only Love...dooo"  
  
The braid was lower, and longer than Duo's, she noted. With quick  
work, she pinned it up like a bun.  
  
"Looking out a dirty old window, down below the  
carnel city goes washing by, I sit here alone,  
and I wonder whyyyyyy.........." she gasped.  
  
*I'm losing my touch* she realized.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What. Are. YOu. doing. HERE? he asked, accenting each word.  
  
He had caught her of guard. In fact, he didn't expect it to  
be her. She, she had almost killed Quatre, and here -  
he had given her a key?  
  
She quickly lost her surprized look. "Shouldn't I ask YOU  
that? Kat gave me a key, I LIVE here. You?"  
  
His eyes widened. No. Quatre...he lied. This wasn't a  
guest room - it was HER room. No..no. NO!  
  
He stared back at her, his expressive eyes now telling her  
what she always knew he thought of her - a liar, a traitor,  
and just another OZ bitch.  
  
"Oh," she said crossing her arms, "SO your saying, that I'm  
lying cause YOU live here too?"  
  
Dropping his gun he showed her HIS room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shock played upon her face. She...SHE designed this room.  
Teal was quatre's suggestion...but she never would have guessed...  
it did seem like his taste she noted.  
  
How had she been so blind?  
  
"It...we...he didn't tell us, he never let on."  
  
Tears pricked her eyes. Why? Hadn't she given him everything  
he had wanted? Everything he needed?  
  
Looking over to her sad commrade, she knew her answer.  
  
She didn't hate him, and looking in his eyes she could tell  
he didn't hate her.  
  
It wasn't THEIR faults, it was the man named Quatre's.  
  
"I'm so sorry" she said, giving him a hug. "I'll be going  
now."  
  
*She HAS changed* he noted, her crestfaulen look. There was  
no need to be down about this -there was nothing to do until  
they could both confront his..her...their koi about it. Well...  
he could at least get her mind off of "kat" for a while.  
  
"So, you still can't cry huh, Catalonia?"  
  
Her blood boiled, and her heard her run back up the stairs she had just   
desended.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She glared at him, and slugged him - hard. How DARE he. It hurt on  
Libra, and it hurt a whole HELL of alot more now.  
  
"You BASTERD."  
  
He gave her a small grin.  
  
"ARHG!" she yelled.   
  
"Out of ALL the people, it had to be YOU!" she seethed.  
  
"I could say something about his choice of lovers, as  
well you know."  
  
Her eyes turned down cast, "Should we tell him?"  
  
He shrugged. He didn't know. If worst came to  
worst, he could go back to Cathy or any where else.  
  
Looking over at the girl, now slumped against the wall,  
silent tears pooring out of her ice eyes, he realized  
she had nothing - nothing more than her fortune and  
her estate.  
  
No one.  
  
He remembered having no one.  
  
And how that intesified after Midi left.  
  
And Cathy.  
  
But, knowing that Quatre had left hadn't left him  
as nearly as devistated as the knowledge that she  
would be left alone.  
  
"Dotty?"  
  
She gave him a puzzled glace. "DOtty?"  
  
"Sorry. Dorothy."  
  
"No...no it's okay. I just...I haven't been called  
Dotty since my daddy died. Grandfather wouldn't allow it."  
  
"I'm sorry. Why don't...why don't we just get out of here.  
This place is only depressing us."  
  
She nodded. Getting up, she was faster that Trowa was  
at helping her, and the met lip to lip.  
  
Two shocked eyes met for a mere second before closing  
and deeping the chaste kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I love you Tro. I guess...I don't know. It's..it's different.  
Not, oo...warm fuzzy love, not on the sly, but like  
pure contentment."  
  
She smiled down at him, her own fingers playing in his hair.  
Picking up his hand she kissed it, then his wrist, forearm,  
biceps...  
  
"Dot..." he moaned.  
  
"Dot!?! First it was Catalonia, then it was Dorothy. Next,  
Dotty. All I can live with. BUT - Dot!?!"  
  
"Koi," he said, straddling her, "Come on. The pet name  
Tro isn't exactly wonderful either -now is it?" He smooched  
down her neck.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" she demanded, laughing.  
  
He waggled his eyebrows.  
  
She laughed, the sighed with pleasure.  
  
"You know..." she said her voice breaking, "We should probably  
not continue until we.........sigh...........figure out  
what were going to do."  
  
Rolling off of her, he asked - "Isn't it a bit late for that?"  
  
She turned on her side, "What do you mean?"  
  
Looking her in the eyes, he answere - "We kind of already desided,  
love."  
  
She smiled. "Prove it. I am known for changing my ways."  
  
He looked at her, she face breaking out in a grin. He laughed  
now. "Dorothy, you are a terrible liar"  
  
"Hm. I get that from someone I know." she said looking up  
at him.  
  
"Can't imagine whom. I love you."  
  
"I love you too..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They are beautiful.  
  
There she is, dressed in white - and ther he is all dressed up too.  
  
Bride and groom.  
  
A wedding.  
  
For them, and not for me.  
  
I regret it everyday - my greedy side at least. My personal  
side knows that they adore each other. And that I've  
got my own koi - the one I was with the day they  
consumated there relationship.  
  
I love my koi. I guess I always have. The truth is, I left  
the Manguaics to do the business deal, while I stayed her. While  
we sorted out what to do.  
  
I was going to leave the both of them....but I still regret  
not being able to tell them, and figure out my own way. Of course,  
then they may never have gotten together.....  
  
Her head lays on her shoulder, boucy red curls. "Aren't they  
beautiful dear?" she askes, twisting her engagement band  
that I gave her.  
  
"Yes, Cathy. Yes they are."   
  
In more ways than she'll ever know. 


End file.
